Bakuuuura
by yamiXyugi-setoXjou-4ever
Summary: Ryou has found his old game Dancemat and Bakura walks in on him.this was inspired by a cute YouTube video. It's just a short, fluffy oneshot. Tendershipping. RB/YB shonen-ai


Bakuuuura

Summary: Ryou has found his old game Dancemat and Bakura walks in on him.

This is my first fan fic so please be nice. I'm sorry if the characters are OOC, I am trying. I was inspired by this really cute video on YouTube. Search bakuuuura. It's so cute ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Dancemat or the video.

* * *

><p>Bakura opened the door to the home he shared with his hikari, Ryou. He called out to his smaller lover to see if he was home.<p>

"Ryou?" no answer...but he could hear someone moving in the living room. If it wasn't his Ryou then who was it?

Bakura quickly grasped the hilt of the dagger he kept with him always and unsheathed it. He crept stealthily into the living room ready to attack the intruder. He stopped short as he entered the room. He had to blink a few times before he could fully register what he was seeing.

Ryou was dancing. His sweet, shy, scared of expressing himself in any kind of exuberant manner was dancing! He was staring intently at the box with moving pictures, which Ryou called a "television", and stamping in time with the arrows and music coming from the "television" on what appeared to be some sort of mat.

"Ryou, what are you doing?" still no answer. Bakura tried the mind link /HIKARI!/ Again no answer. A sudden, unpleasant thought struck him. What if the "television" had hypnotised his hikari and that was why he wouldn't answer! He had never trusted that thing anyway! I mean moving pictures in a box? He would save his hikari! Ryou was his and no one was going to take him from him! With that thought, he leapt at the box with a terrifying battle cry.

/BAKURA! STOP!/

He paused mid-leap and turned to his hikari in surprise, /Hikari! You're okay!/ he said through the mind link with a dazzling smile. /How could you let yourself be hypnotised by that evil box like that?/ his smile faded to a scowl. Then he noticed the look of amusement on his lovers face. /What?/

/Bakura, you baka, I was playing a game./ he replied with laugh.

/But why wouldn't you answer me then?/

/I was trying to concentrate so I could keep my high score,/ Ryou's amusement had faded and a scowl was now marring his angelic features. /Oh no! Bakuuuura, you made me lose my high score/ he whined with an adorable pout.

/sorry Hikari/ Bakura said with a sigh.

"It's alright Bakura, w-will you play with me?" Ryou asked tentatively, thrilled that Bakura had actually _**apologised**_!

"I'd love to Ryou." Bakura replied with one of his rare and sincere smiles.

* * *

><p>Bakura's smile was long gone and had been replaced by a dark glare. Bakura had glared at many things in his life, but never in envy. This particular envious glare was levelled at the "television". It had stolen his hikari from him.<p>

He had liked the annoying game at the beginning when he was playing with his hikari and Ryou was fussing over him as he tried to work out how to play the game. But soon he had grown tired of the game (A/N Bakura really didn't like losing – even if it was only to his hikari ^_^) and just wanted to molest his smaller lover. Sadly for him, Ryou was enjoying winning too much to pay attention to his darker half.

The thief-king tried once again to capture his lover's attention. "Ryou, get your sexy arse over here right now!"

No response.

The thief-king sighed. He tried to glare at the box with the pictures again but he kept getting distracted by Ryou swaying his hips as he danced along to the music of the game. Bakura couldn't take any more. With a low growl he launched himself at his Hikari.

Ryou turned in the sudden embrace, with an annoyed expression and opened his mouth to protest, only to have his response, and his squeak of surprise, cut off by Bakura's lips on his.

As they broke from the kiss for air the two teens heard "GAME OVER!"

/sorry Hikari./ Bakura said through the mind link as he was still too breathless to speak.

Ryou's only response was to pull Bakura's head down for a passionate kiss.

/Aishiteru Bakura./

/Mo aishiteru Ryou./

* * *

><p>So yeah that's my first attempt at a story. Please review and tell me what you think. And please no nasty comments that aren't constructive criticism because I'm just starting out and I hardly have any confidence as it is so please don't get rid of it ^_^ and if I've got any of my attempts at Japanese could you help me out and correct me because I don't want to get it wrong but yeah it's hard to get Japanese translated into the English alphabet ^_^ anyway thanks for reading.<p> 


End file.
